Jinseiken
| number = | used by = Seireitou Kawahiru Minato Kuramoto }} Jinseiken (生彩拳, "Fist/Blade of Life"; literally "the life-giving fist"), otherwise known in the World of the Living as Katsujinken (活人拳, "Life-Giving Fist"), is a belief that is centered in Hakuda that states power is meant to preserve life and maintain peace, rather than cause needless bloodshed. It was established by Seireitou Kawahiru approximately a thousand years prior to the start of the series, as a response to his refusal to accept the "art of killing". Senjukuha exists as the center of the Katsujinken. Overview Originally, the Shinigami were simplistic in their actions and efforts against the Hollows: kill or be killed. From this paradigm, the "art of killing" (殺生術, Sesshōjutsu) was born. Even the mentor of Shintai Sonjuku, Shōyō, who emphasized protection of comrades and the martial artist's soul, partook in the art of killing. In his eyes, it was the only answer that would allow those to protect their loved ones. He taught this ideal to his students; more specifically, Seireitou Kawahiru and Raian Getsueikirite. They had both accepted this ideal, with the latter going on to later develop Kendō, which better excercised this belief in a civilized manner. But Seireitou was hesitant to go along with it. Despite being capable of executing opponents with very little changes in facial expressions or emotional status, Seireitou was tearing between two different desires. On one hand, he understood that killing the enemy would be the only way to protect those close to him, but on the other hand, he could not accept killing as a form of protection. It is implied by Kamui that this split of paradigms is what led to the creation of his Shiroyasha persona buried deep within his psyche. The events of the Quincy massacre are what cemented these beliefs. He was disgusted with the blood and carnage he had witnessed, but even more so, hated himself from the depths of his soul for the blood on his hands, of the lives he had taken without question or hesitation. Something inside of him had snapped. The part of him that actually had enjoyed committing these heinous murders was locked deep within him, the "Shiroyasha", while the part of Seireitou that had detested his actions focused on atoning for them by developing an answer to the "art of killing"; a belief he appropiately named Jinseiken, meaning the "life-giving fist". Jinsenken focuses on the utilization of martial arts, both hand-to-hand and bladed combat, in only being able to defeat an opponent to the point that is necessary to protect those that one must protect. It is the yang belief that power and strength exist for the purpose of saving lives. Those that practice the teachings of the Jinseiken are not ones to hold back during fights unless their abilities prove to be too much for their opponents to handle (such is the case of Seireitou in most cases). They delve deep within their souls and will fight until the very end to uphold their beliefs, even when overwhelmed and/or outmatched. Corresponding Styles * Shōin Style Techniques Notable Practitioners Grandmaster Class * Seireitou Kawahiru Master Class * Saori Sumeragi * Jihan Kanda Expert Class * Minato Kuramoto * Hinata Kusuhana Disciple Class * Ichigo Kurosaki Behind the Scenes